Mecanimetales Alternative Timeline
This is my alternative Timeline. Timeline 4.6 Billion BCE * Solar System is formed. * Earth is formed. 4.2 Billion BCE * The Kalatia planet is formed. * The Seraphim an ancient humanoid race colonize Kalatia. * The Rodoks (other humanoid ancient civilization) colonize the other zone of Kalatia. 3.9 Billion BCE * The Seraphims discover the Earth. 3.5 Billion BCE * The Seraphims make a little colony in the Earth. 3.49 Billion BCE * The Seraphims abandone the Earth. * The Rodoks declares the war to the Seraphims. 3 Billion BCE * The planet Kalatia is totally destroyed and the Seraphims go to the Earth. 2.7 Billion BCE * The Seraphims make your new planet ¨Seraphim¨(yes,really). * The Rodoks make a peace with the Seraphims. 1.6 Billion BCE * The Seraphims make contact with the primitives forms of live in the Earth. 900 Million BCE * Part of planet Seraphim is taked by the Rodoks. * Rebels in the Sector A7 destroy a Termonuclear plant, killing 6.3 millions of Seraphim. 596 Million BCE * A Alien (Xenomorph) plague is desated by the Space Jokeys in Seraphim. 591 Million BCE * The plague is contained by the Seraphims and Rodoks. * The Aliens in the planet are totally extermined. * The Seraphim declares the war against the Space Jokeys. 360 Million BCE * The Seraphim make a Observation Post in the Earth. 150 Million BCE * The Seraphims destroy a SJ (Space Jokey) ship in LV-426, killing other possible plague in Seraphim. * The SJ is dead and the cargo non mobile. 83 Million BCE * The Rodoks declares the war to the SJ. 64 Million BCE * A Asteroid falls in the Earth, killing the 65% of the live in the Earth. 43 Million BCE * The war is practically winned by the Rodoks and Seraphim. * The SJ make a humanoid race called Humans, but the cargo of humans rebels against the SJ. * The Humans joins to the Rodoks and Seraphims. 12 Million BCE * The war is winned by the Humans, Rodoks and Seraphims. * The SJ are extincted, a little amount of SJ (1.2 millions) survive in your destroyed planet. 300.000 BCE * The Humans enter in a terrible civil war killing in a year 15 millions of people. 273.000 BCE * The war is winned by the Insurgents, The 67% of the Humans are killed. 160.000 BCE * The planet Seraphim enter in war again with the Rodoks and Seraphim, but no Humans. 60.000 BCE * The Humans enter in war again, killing the 80% of the Humans, the Remnants of the Humans go to the Earth. 32.000 BCE * The Humans arrives to the Earth. * The tecnology of the Humans is totally reduced. 20.000 BCE * The Old Empire is totally forgotten by the Humans 13.000 BCE. * The planet Seraphim is destroyed, surviving single 12 Seraphims and 46.000 Rodoks. * The Rodoks and Seraphim looks a new home. 6.000 BCE. * The Seraphim Juakia Kueo arrives to Aegiptus Empirus, teaching to the Egypts a teleporter, the Pyramids. 4.000 BCE * The Rodoks arrives to the Earth but the influence of the Seraphim throw the Rodoks from the Earth but killing 60.000 Aegyptians. * A ship of SJ with Dauid Nagre (Black Dead) with destiny to the Earth crash in LV-423. 3.000 BCE * The Seraphim make your own civilization ¨Summeria¨. 2.872 BCE * The Seraphim dies and years later the civilization too. 1.300 BCE * Only 5 Seraphim are lives. 405 CE * The Maorelians declares the war to the Rodoks. * The Maorelians win the war, killing 15.000 Rodoks. 1492 CE * The Seraphim Juctu Kiori is killed by the Spain soldiers. * The Tribe Kiori with more of 42.000 people is disolved. 1941-1945 CE * The Rodoks watch the Human War, but the Humans call the lights FOO FIGTHERS. 1947 CE * The Seraphim Aen Kiroku, falls in the planet Earth dying in Roswell. 2004 CE * The Seraphim Adrianus Targaryen changes with the body of a baby. 2019 CE * The Maorelians attack the Earth. * The 12% of the population dies in the attack. 2025 CE * The Maorelians are throw by the Humans. * The Humans colect the tecnology of the fallen ships. 2026 CE * The Seraphim Adrianus found the ¨Old Seraphim Empire ¨ 2030 CE * The OSE is destroyed. * The last Seraphim as died. 2053 CE * The 3 World War start 2062 CE * The Humans are Extincted. * The Maorelians colonize the habitable zones of the Earth. 2169 CE * A war with Maorelians and Rodoks start. 2193 CE * The Yautja joins to the Rodok side. 2254 CE * The Maorelians are extincted. 2294 CE * The Yautjas kill the last live in the Earth. * The Rodoks conquer Alpha Centauri C 2379 CE * The Heraguis race enter in a war with the Rodoks. 2385 CE * The Rodoks are Extincted. Category:Timeline Category:Mecha Category:ASB Category:ASB - Random Category:Aliens